Buku Diary
by lianclouds
Summary: aku kini sadar betapa berartinya mempunyai seorang hyung/"gomawo ne,hyunseong hyung sudah jadi hyung yang baik untuk ku!"bisik ku Boyfriend fanfiction/minwoo, ,donghyun,,hyunseong


Buku Diary

Cast :Noh Min woo  
Genre : family  
Type: one shoot

nama ku Noh min woo seminggu yang lalu aku dan keluarga ku pindah ke rumah halmoni dan sepuluh tahun aku tidak bertemu haraboji yang besar dan luas itu hanya di huni halmoni dan haraboji,aku senang karna kini aku punya kamar sendiri,di rumah kami dulu aku harus tidue sekamar dengan hyun seong hyung,dia kadang membuat ku jengkel karna tidak bisa rapi.

hari ini,hari pertama aku liburan sekolah,sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan youngmin hyung dan kwangmin,teman ku, ,tetapi aku terpaksa membantu haraboji membersikan gudang,sebab hyunseong hyung pergi ke rumah temannya karna katanya ia harus kerja kelompok,aku jadi kesal padanya.

gudang haraboji lembab dan bau,ketika haraboji menyalahkan lampu gudang terlihat seekor tikus keluar dari persembunyiannya,aku jadi jijik.

"minwoo,kenapa muka mu pucat begitu?"tanya haraboji pada ku

"ani,haraboji,gwaenchana."jawab ku bohong,sambil menahan bau.

aku mulai membuka kardus yang sudah berlubang dan -buku yang ada di dalamnya aku kelyarkan satu persatu,haraboji keluar dari gudang untuk mencari kardus baru,tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah diary di dalam kardus itu,baru saja aku akan membuka diary ituketika haraboji datang.

aku lalu sibuk membantu haraboji memindahkan barang-barang ke kardus yang selesai aku membawa diary temuan ku ke kamar ku..sorenya halmoni danharaboji pergi ke pesta pernikahan tetangga,sedangka eomma dan appa belum pulang dari menemui client mereka,hyunseong hyung jga belum pulang dari rumah temannya,karna isengdan bosan aku mulai membaca diary temuan ku.

29 maret

saat pelajaran olah raga aku tiba-tiba mimisan dan pingsan,sonsaengmin menelpon eomma dam appku,aku lalu di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa.

29 april

ternyata aku menderita penyakit leukemia atau kanker darah,kata uisa kemungkinan aku sembuh hanya 50%,mendengar itu aku jadi sedih,tpi eomma dan appa bilang aku bisa sembuh jika ada yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk ku, oemma dan appa lalu di periksa untuk mengetahui apakah sumsum tulang belakang mereka cocok untuk ku.

saat itu aku baru tahu bahwa aku bukan anak kandung oemma dan appa,aku hanyalah anak angkat yang di ambil dari panti asuhan karma mereka belum di karuniai anak, ,tapi aku tidak sedih sebab mereka sangat sayang pada ku.

10 mei

sejak masuk rumah sakit aku tidak dapat bersekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-teman ku,aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang hyung,aku melihat banyak teman ku yang mempunyai hyung,mereka begitu bahagia,saat sedih ada yang menghiburnya,di saat perlu di tolong ada yang menolongnya.

ternyata penyakit ku membuat ku kehilangan masa remaja ku,karna terus menerus terkena sinar radiasi,rambutku mulai rontok,aku hanya bsa pasrah dan berdoa, ,oemma dan appa selalu menghibur ku.

15 agustus

suatu hari dokter mengatakan bahwa pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang ku berhasil,tinggal menunggu apa dapat tumbuh di dalam tubuh sudah berlalu tpi penyakit ku bertambah parah,aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan meninggal.

Dong Hyun

catatan anak bernama dong hyun itu berakhir di tanggal itu,aku jadi penasaran,apakah anak bernama dong hyun itu meninggal? aku menghapus air mata ku yang keluar,kisah itu sangat menyedihkan.

aku kini sadar betapa berartinya mempunyai seorang hyung,walau aku dan hyunseong hyung sering bertengkar,tapi aku sangat menyanyangi hyunseong hyun,ketika hyunseong hyung pulang dari rumah temannya aku langsung memeluknya.

"gomawo ne,hyunseong hyung sudah jadi hyung yang baik untuk ku!"bisik ku heran melihat tingkah ku,akupun memperlihatkan diary itu kepada hyunseong hyung

malamnya,ketika oemma,appa,halmoni dan haraboji pulang aku bertanya pada mereka soal diary itu,wajah haraboji dan halmoni berubah menjadi sedih ketika melihat buku itu,haraboji lalu menjelaskan bahwa pada umur 16 tahun donghyun meninggal karna penyakit leukemia dia tidak bisa di tolong tahun setelah keprgian donghyun halmoni mengandung seorang anak laki-laki yaitu appa ku.

esok hariny kami semua pergi ke makam dong hyun atau lebih tepatnya aku harus memanggilnya donghyun dalam hati aku berterima kasih padanya ,karna setelah membaca diaryny aku jadi merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang hyung,aku juga bersyukur karna bisa menikmati masa remaja ku.

END 


End file.
